


Mothers Know

by taass64



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taass64/pseuds/taass64
Summary: Like son like mother...





	Mothers Know

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a LiveJournal prompt challenge.

Rachel Starsky walked quietly to the back of the large room and sat dreamily watching. The beautifully decorated ballroom was alive with music and chatter. She enjoyed the view from the back where she could see everyone as they mingled and shared, danced and celebrated. 

“It was a beautiful ceremony, wasn’t it?” Karen Hutchinson said as she sat down beside Rachel.

“It was,” Rachel replied, “I’m so happy for them.”

“I am, too. I’m glad I came.”

“I know that having us here means so much to them,” Rachel said.

“How long have you known?” Karen asked.

Rachel turned in her chair to look Karen directly in the eyes and gently rested her hand on Karen’s knee. “I guess way back when David was shot. Well, your son was so wonderful. He took care of David. I mean, really took care of him, in ways only someone who truly loved David would. And the way he looked at him. The way they looked at each other. They didn’t even have to talk. Ken knew what David needed. And he was always there with it. I flew out to help, spent a bit of time with David, but it soon became clear that Ken had everything under control. And you know the amazing thing? David was his whole world. And I knew. I just knew.”

“Did it bother you?”

“It’s funny because if someone had asked me beforehand if it would bother me, I’m sure I would have said yes. But I was there. I saw with my own eyes, could feel with my own heart how much they loved each other. And to tell you the truth, I’m not convinced David would have even lived if it wasn’t for your son.”

Rachel sought out David and Ken in the crowd. They were positively beaming, laughing at something their friend, Huggy, had just said. She smiled and continued on, “I suppose your Ken is responsible for my son’s life, he’s responsible for his happiness. Does it bother me? Why should it? Look at them. What more could a mother want than for her son to find love and happiness? Our sons have been together for many years now. They’ve proven their love and devotion to each other. They’d move mountains for each other. What else matters?”

Karen had been unconsciously nodding her head in agreement. “I never thought of it that way,” she answered, “I’m so glad I talked to you. My husband is so concrete about things. Right and wrong. Black and white. Sin or no sin. But I didn’t quite agree with him about this. I will admit, I never suspected Ken would fall in love with David. He was married to a woman years ago, and he’s always had female relationships. But I am happy for him. I am. It’s true, isn’t it? All a mother really wants for her son is to find someone who will love him, who will make him happy. He’s blessed to have found David.”

The two women embraced. Both were tearing up and when they pulled apart they shared a moment of laughter as each searched handbags and pockets for tissues. Just then Starsky and Hutch appeared before them arms outstretched, as the DJ announced the mother-son dance.


End file.
